


Mysterious Suitor

by Im_A_Cowboy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan/Reader - Freeform, F/M, How Do I Tag, tags update later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Cowboy/pseuds/Im_A_Cowboy
Summary: What happens with three men show up and one is to be a suitor?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Mysterious Suitor

It was a bright sunny day as I sat in my gazebo, a nice sweet romance sitting in my hands. I wasn't even really reading as I was more in my own world, imagining my own romance story. I was hoping to have a man, an outlaw, save me from this mundane life I have. I mean anyone would kill to have my life, endless money. And a father who could give you the world. I was to most a spoiled brat, always causing trouble. But it's mostly because I am always bored when you have life on a silver platter, it ain't exactly fun. I let out a deep sigh as my world turned into reality due to my fathers' voice,  
"Vivian, my dear child.." He said as his heavy footsteps clicked against the wood.  
"Yes, Father?" I said in a sweet voice as I closed my book. I stood up and stretched a bit. He let out a soft sigh but a smile still stayed on his face.  
"You shouldn't be reading those silly romance novels." He said with a small shake of his head and a chuckle.  
"Well sir, I need something to keep my mind from not going crazy," I said with a small giggle. "But what is it you need?"  
"I may have found another suiter." He spoke as my heart sank, I felt as if all of the air left my lungs for a moment.  
"Father...." I trailed off, "Why? I...I can find my own man." I spoke as his smile faded,  
"My dear sweet Vivian, as beautiful as your mother..." He placed a hand on my cheek. "Please give this gentleman a chance. He and his fellas will be here tomorrow," He paused, "Please at least give him a chance, if you really don't like this one, then I will stop pushing." He said as his thumb softly rubbed against my cheek. I let out a soft sigh.  
"Alright. I'll give him a chance." He said as his smile returned, it was a soft one but it was there. I returned a small smile, as I leaned into his touch. He lowered his hand, give one last smile then walked back to the house leaving me alone. I let out a sigh as I sat back down, holding the once-forgotten book in my arms. I sat outside for a while until I noticed dark clouds in the distance. I got up and walked back to the house, feeling sad as my father was still pushing me to find some man to marry so he can pass on his riches to a good man and give him grandchildren.

Walking into my room, I looked around. It had everything any woman would want, expensive shit that ain't needed. I laid on my bed, just for a moment before a soft knock caused me to sit up.  
"Miss Valentine?" It was my maid, Bea.  
"You can come in, Bea." I spoke. She opened the door a second later, her head popped in.  
"Are you ready to get changed?" She asked as she now fully entered the room. I only gave a small nod as she went to my wardrobe and pulled out my nightclothes.  
"You know Bea, I can change myself.." I said softly as she was already working my corset off my torso.  
"I know miss, but I need something to do." She simply put, as she just about had it off. I didn't respond, I just let her do her thing as she has done almost a million times now. Once I was dressed in a simple white dress, she smiled at me.  
"Are you excited about this new suitor your father found?" She asked, a small smile on her lips. I shook my head,  
"No I ain't. I hate how he always does this." I said to dramatically in my chair, I looked down at my lap as she spoke.  
"Well miss, he just wants you to be someone before you get too old." She said softly as she walked closer to me. I was only 22, I ain't gonna be that old just yet, but she does have a point.  
The rest of the night was uneventful, and I went to bed, but my mind was swimming about what this new suitor might be like. Was he gonna be the man of my dreams, or just like every other man my father finds. I was hoping it was the first, but of course, my father would never find a man like what I want....would he?

The next morning I was woken by Bea per usual. I sat up and let out a loud yawn, and then I tried to rub the tiredness out of my eyes. I heard Bea give a bit of a small laugh as she set some big box on my lap. I stopped and looked at her with a puzzled look,  
"What is this?" I asked as she just made a motion to open it. I opened it and pulled out this beautiful maroon color dress, roses running along the bustle, and a lavash Lavander corset to go along with it. I looked back at her,  
"It's from your father, he wishes for you to wear this for the suitor." She smiled softly and I gave a nod, but a small sigh escaped my lips. I got up and she helped me get ready light makeup, and my hair curled in a ponytail. I looked so lovely but was my suitor going to be able to impress me as much as I might impress him. I walked out to the lounge area where my father was, he stood and looked at me with awe.  
"Oh, my beautiful daughter, you look just like your mother." He smiled wide as he walked to me and gave me a small kiss on my forehead.  
"So, the suitor, he will have two more gentlemen with him." I gave a small nod, "He is a business owner." My father explained some story but I wasn't really listening. But once he finished, "He is due any moment now, why don't you go to your gazebo and wait." I nodded and smiled.  
"Thank you for the dress, father." I smiled and did a little twirl before heading into the back. I went to my little area and stood there as I looked out at the water we had near our home. This is the one place where I can find peace. I closed my eyes as I just listen to the water until I heard distant hooves of horses. I looked over and saw three men, I really couldn't see their faces. But I watched as they spoke for a moment before walking up to the house. I signed to more let out my nervous jitters. I heard my name being called from a distance, so I turned and faced as I saw four figures walk towards me. I did a bit of a cute pose as I looked over the three strangers, an older gentleman, the other two look middle-age, one was extremely handsome. I felt my breath as it got caught in my throat.  
"Vivian, this is Mr. Van Der Linde, Mr. Matthews, and Mr. Morgan." He introduced them, Mr. Morgan being the extremely handsome one. I gave a small wave,  
"It's nice to meet you, gentlemen." I gave a sweet smile.  
"Mr. Morgan is your suitor." My father said as I felt as if my eyes would have popped out. My face flared up almost as red as my dress.

"Al- I- O-Okay." I stammered out as Mr. Morgan let out a soft chuckle, so did Mr. Van Der Linde. My heart was racing, and I could tell Mr. Morgan wasn't use to a woman's company, he looked clean and like most men I've had as a suitor, but his eyes. They looked so sad and worn, but they were soft and kind. His handsome face, it looks rough like years of hardship and fights.  
"So Mr. Morgan I-"  
"Please just call me Arthur." He interrupted me but he had a soft worn smile. I gave a small nod and returned a smile.  
"Arthur, I just wanted to say it is a pleasure to meet you." I smiled as my father looked at the two other men. "Well gentlemen, shall we go talk business. I think we can leave these two alone." He pointed to me and Arthur. My face broke into a bright blush as my father was leaving me alone with this handsome man. The other two nodded,  
"My child, why don't you walk around the gardens?" My father suggested as I swallowed hard and nodded. So the three of them walked to the house leaving me and Arthur alone. It was an awkward moment then he finally offered his arm for me to grab as I lead us to the garden. We walked mostly in silence for a while until I spoke up.  
"So Mr.- I mean Arthur, what is it you do?" I asked as we paused to sit on a bench. We sat pretty close as he opened his mouth to speak. He explained basically what my father said. I smiled as I listened to him speak. He really had such a soothing yet rough voice. As we sat there for a few more moments of awkward silence I got an idea.

"Arthur, would you like to see my horses?" He lit up and nodded.

"I would." I gave a small nod and stood up. I soothed out my dress and watched as Arthur stood up as well. He offered his arm as we walked to the stables.


End file.
